


Sister Mariana’s Home for Miraculous Children

by komu_chan



Category: Original Work, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anan García, Author’s first attempt at writing in english, Author’s first work, Bernice García, Christian Character, Christian Church, Elijah García, Female Friendship, Jael García, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mariana García - Freeform, No Incest, References to Christianity and Religion, Set in the same universe as The Umbrella Academy, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Tabitha García, Uriel García, english is not my first language sorry about grammar mistakes and limited vocabulary, ill add more tags as the story goes ig, set when they’re 13 bc yea, these bitches have nothing to do with the apocalypse btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komu_chan/pseuds/komu_chan
Summary: On the 12th hour of the first day of October in 1989, 43 women around the world gave birth, This was unusual only in the fact that none of these women had been pregnant when the day first began. An ocean across from where the Umbrella Academy was located, prepared to train children into super heroes, Sister Mariana García came to the conclusion that devotion to the lord was the only way to save the world from eternal damnation, and this children born under extraordinary circumstances would be the cause of one or the other.





	Sister Mariana’s Home for Miraculous Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the bad english and lack of both description and dialogue i haven’t written anything in two years and i hadn’t written anything in english ever so uhhh yeehaw

**October 1st, 1989**

 

Very early in the morning, as Buenos Aires was just starting to wake up, Sofía Bergano grabbed her car keys and left for class. She got out of her car less than ten minutes later, her college being conveniently close to her apartment, and went on about her morning just like every other day. That until she felt a growing pain on her abdomen and she stared down at her belly horrified as it started to grow. She was pretty sure she hadn’t been pregnant 5 minutes ago, but her water had just broken and her screams caught the attention of her professor and fellow classmates. 

 

Few hours later Sofía gave birth to an apparently healthy baby boy. Few days later she gave the baby to a young, kind nun who promised her God had big plans for her child. She had been visited by an angel in her dreams, she claimed, her son could be the next messiah. She believe her, and so did the other five mothers.

 

_ “Señorita Bergano, usted fue elegida por Dios para comenzar su gran plan. Su hijo es un milagro, deje que la iglesia se encargue del resto. Dios se lo pagará cuando venga el juicio final, yo se lo prometo.” _

 

**March 4th, 2002**

 

“Children! Lunch is ready!” Sister Mariana yelled from downstairs, and almost immediately the house started shaking as six pre-teens rushed out of their rooms. Five of the kids weren’t even halfway there when a Indian-looking girl was already next to the table. She looked at Sister Mariana and suddenly froze up, realizing what she’d done. Sister Mariana dropped her act and stared back with cold eyes.

 

“No powers, Tabitha.”

 

The rest of the siblings arrived and sat down quietly for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after reading this i realized it would probably have been better if the one to use his powers without permission had been sofia’s son,, but i don’t know how i would have made it work so whatevs


End file.
